A Filing Challenge
by Alternate Rain
Summary: Zack's been given a rather tedious task, and Sephiroth is getting annoyed at it's progress. Warnings: Hyperness, insanity, singed paperwork, Seph/Zack friendship unless you squint through slash goggles Written by Jeanneandheralters and Aeriths-Rain.


**Jeanne: From the authors of Fantasy Kindergarten we bring you A Filing Challenge! And for once I'm writing something that doesn't star Reno!**

**Aeriths-Rain: On the third attempt, she was initially insisting on it.**

**Jeanne: Awh, dun be like that Colette! I love writing Reno! Of course I insisted upon it!**

**Aeriths-Rain: I know! and your good at it! but still..**

**Jeanne: I have an excessive amount of Reno fics? Yes I know! Though I've written Zack a little bit.**

**Aeriths-Rain: -giggles- yeh, Zack's fun. as is Seph!**

**Jeanne: Yep! -claps hands- Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: They own nothing, except maybe the sheer stupidity their brains come up with.**

Thump. Twitch. Thump. Twitch. Thump. Twitch. This pattern had been going on for an excessive amount of time, and frankly Sephiroth was getting fed up. Thump. The silver haired man's grip tightened around his pen and it snapped. The silvery-green ink splattered all over his paper work and gloves. Someone was dead, or going to die very soon.

The dark haired man laughed, looking up and continuing searching, bouncing slightly as he shuffled through metal trays.

"Are you alright Sir?" He chuckled at the ink coating his boss.

"I'm fine Fair," the use of his last name caused Zack to deflate a tiny bit. Fortunately he was inflated again quickly upon realizing that Sephiroth wasn't so annoyed he hadn't been killed for talking.

Turning back to his duty for the day, the General insisted he had something new to do everyday, the SOLDIER slammed another tray.

"So where is it?" He asked, slamming more trays, frowning a little. He was sure that the paperwork was alive, and was more than capable of moving around silently, meaning that piles he had already organised were now back in a mess. He thought it possible they were even sliding between the cabinets.

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead, trying to decide whether he should just dispose of Zack or keep him around. The piled of paperwork they'd (mostly Zack) had spent all of the day sorting were fluttering around the room. Apparently the dark haired man had thought it necessary to jump on them.

Zack gave Sephiroth his best puppy dog eyes as he pulled a post it note from the other's hair. "Paperwork is quite fun isn't it Sir?"

The General eyed his second-in-command suspiciously. He never addressed him with respect unless he wanted something. Which was quite often. "What is it you want?" Sephiroth plucked another post-it note from his arm.

Zack grinned. "You want to help me?" He asked, sticking a post it note onto Sephiroth's forehead. He chuckled, writing a word on it. "Guess what it says!"

Plucking the offending item off his forehead he read it. "Please?" Looking up he saw the dreaded puppy dog eyes. They worked on him, try as he might to hide it. "Very well."

Zack squealed, throwing his arms around him. "Thank you, you are my hero and I will worship you forever for you saved me from the horrors of paperwork.." He muttered, then jumped away, remembering a little too late Sephiroth's no human contact rule.

Rolling his eyes, the silver haired man stood up gracefully. Snatching up the nearest papers in minutes they were already organized. Raising an eyebrow at Zack, he waited.

Zack frowned, staring at the other man. "So why did you make me do it for all of this morning, when you could do it in less than a minute?" That wasn't fair.

"To keep you busy," the man smirked, staring down at Zack. When the other man pouted he couldn't help but grin a bit. Zack was an irresistible puppy.

Zack glared, crossing his arms and walked over to the desk. Sitting down on top of Sephiroth's current paperwork he then he stuck his tongue out. Revenge was sweet.

Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "My paperwork isn't that important Zackary," the man smirked once more. He seemed to be doing that a lot as well.

Zack pouted and looked down, hopping off of the desk. "I thought it was important?"

"Not nearly as important as watching you attempt to mutilate my filing cabinets," Zack scowled, glaring up at the silver-haired man. Sephiroth merely looked back, choosing not to express his amusement. Though the puppy probably already knew.

Zack flounced over to the filing cabinet, carefully rearranging the paperwork. If Sephiroth found it amusing to sort paperwork he could do it again.

"I really don't thi--" the paperwork was scattered again. Sephiroth's eye twitched, an increasingly frequent occurrence. It seemed he was developing all sorts of tics now that he was around Zack all the time.

Zack chuckled, knowing that he was lucky to still be alive. Lesser men would have been murdered by now.

Hearing the chuckle broke Sephiroth's rather delicate composure. He pounced Zack, fingers tickling the dark haired man. Why he wasn't using the fire materia to burn the puppy to death was questionable. He also knew Angeal could probably hear Zack's shrieks of laughter from his office. On the next floor.

"Mercy!" Zack squealed, rolling around as he squealed and shrieked. He might have been a fearless fighter, but Sephiroth had found his weakness, and was using it rapidly to his own advantage. "STOP!" He laughed louder.

Sephiroth pulled away suddenly, frowning slightly. Looking around he realized how utterly destroyed his office was. Two first class SOLDIERs were not meant to be having a tickling match inside such a confined space. His fire materia (an old gift from Genesis) incinerated the paperwork. No one would miss it.

"I think we have the day off now," Sephiroth smirked. Zack, grinning goofily, slamming the final drawer of the filing cabinet shut. Who knew playing with the things could be so rewarding?

The duo exited the office without another thought.

**Jeanne: Wow! I hope it wasn't bad for me not doing something that didn't involve Reno or a drunk Vincent!**

**Aeriths-Rain: Her bits were good! XD Weren't they?! she needs to be more confident**

**Jeanne: Were not! I bet everyone is going to complain that Sephiroth was OOC and sucked and stuff.**

**Aerith: no! EVERYONE knows they had tickle fights!**

**Jeanne: I didn't! Oh well. Please review!**


End file.
